What my life has led to. (A look at my past.)
by DarthMalRocks
Summary: This is a poem about Vegeta's life. I don't want any flames. R/R.


What my life has led to.  
(A look at my past.)  
  
By: MajinVegeta  
  
Ok. This is a poem about Vegeta's life leading right up to his last battle  
with Goku. And since this is from Vegeta's POV I do not want any questions  
on why we call Goku Kakarot. Oh and it's very long, you see I was bored  
during FCS class and started writing. So no complaints about it's length. I in my opinion would  
call it a poetic story.  
From what others have said it's worth putting on the internet. It gets pretty  
sad and angsty so get a box of tissues ready. Otherwise enjoy my first   
shot at something other than humor. Please R/R.  
  
Thanks: Oh yeah! One more thing. I would like to thank a few people for their help with   
my poem. Thanks Stephanie for helping with some of the spelling. And thanks Pat for helping  
with some of the rhyming. And thanks Matt for helping me with thinking of  
some of the lines. So um...THANKS!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
My planets gone, my life's a waste.  
Now Kakarot and I come face to face.  
A few more moments left alone.  
He's visiting his family, his wife, two brats, one a clone.  
They say, "Good luck", "Go kick some butt."  
My family is not here so I do what.  
I see Trunks out in the crowd.  
He has always made me feel proud.  
Bulma's not here, don't see why she would.  
We had another fight last night, from her life I'm gone for good.  
She said she hated me, don't ask me why.  
She said, "Get out," so I flew into the sky.  
When Trunks found out he started to cry.  
He said, "Mom, I hate you, to love you Dad tried."  
This is the last time I'll see my son.  
With him I'll never play catch or have fun.  
I glance and give him one final wave.  
He waves back, I know he'll be brave.  
Soon I go deep into my memories.  
Back to my childhood, with no harmonies.  
Back to the planet where I was born.   
Back to where I was hit, beaten, and burned.  
Where I was changed into a heartless mass killer.  
I never learned to have fun or play Billards.  
My dad hit me, don't ask me why.  
Every time he did I wanted to cry.   
But if I did the consequences were dire.  
If I told someone Dad would call me a liar.  
But one Saiyan knew what Dad did around the clock.  
That one Saiyan's name was Bardock.  
Soon a mistake came, I actually cried.  
He hit me till I thought it was the day I died.  
When he was done I lay on the ground.  
Watching my blood turn into a mound.  
My mom didn't know or she would have helped.  
The 3rd class warriors knew for they had heard me yelp.  
Then one day my dad found out.  
I told some people, my name he did shout.  
When I came to him the beating he did start.  
Just then my mom came in, that was not smart.  
She tried to defend me, oh how she tried.  
Soon he beat her to death, oh how I cried.  
Her screams were heard for miles around.  
Bardock heard them and formed a crowd.  
They stormed into the palace my mother dead.  
Puddles of blood flowing from under her head.  
Soon they looked over to where I lay.  
My dad threatened to kill me if they didn't stay.  
So they backed off and sat in a corner.  
Except for Bardock, he yelled out an order.  
"Let go of your son, he's done nothing wrong!"  
"Why must you torture him? You've already killed his mom."  
"Because I hate him, He was a mistake!"  
"And since you won't back off, I think that we'll raise the stakes."  
He shot a ki blast into my chest.  
I thought this was my eternal rest.  
I yelled in pain and agony.  
Bardock charged my dad to save me.  
Bardock took me with, that's good.  
Then they all ran as fast as they could.  
So he took me to his house.  
That's where I met his spouse.  
Libra was her name, she was real nice.  
She put me to bed with some hot green tea and rice.  
My wounds were healed, my burns were gone.  
But I still felt that something was wrong.  
Back at the palace, my dad was mad.  
He said that he would get Bardock bad.  
At Bardock's house my life was good.  
I liked their life, who knew I would.  
He adopted me as his son.  
But I wasn't the only one.  
He had three others of whom I liked.  
We all got along alright.  
Kakarot, Turles and Raditz were they.   
I was youngest but that's okay.  
At that time I was three.  
Kakarot was one year older than me.  
Soon one day I heard a yell.  
I knew that me real dad had just blasted someone to hell.  
Libra told us all to get inside.  
We ran downstairs in the basement to hide.  
Libra, Turles, Raditz, Kakarot and I.  
All lay down side by side.  
I heard Bardock's voice, he was calling me.  
When I got there I got a kick in the knee.  
Bardock yelled and told Dad to stop.  
But soon I felt my kneecap pop.  
My dad just laughed at what Bardock said.  
I just thought that I wish I were dead.  
My dad picked me up and told Bardock.  
"Next time you'll be dead if you try to make me stop."  
He took me back to the palace and gave me a whack.  
Once again, I turned into his brat.  
Bardock told the court, they just laughed.  
They said, "Mess with the King's son, and the King will kick your ass!"  
Two years later when I was five.  
I knew something would happen that would change my life.  
It was not good, I knew it would be bad.  
Even worse, I knew it would be sad.  
A few days later the monster came.  
Then I knew my life would never be the same.  
The monster was in talking to my dad.  
I could hear it speak, it sounded mad.  
"Well King Vegeta, will you give me your son?"  
"Or will your planet be destroyed like the last one?"  
"Okay Frieza he is yours."  
"Take him he is right outside those doors."  
So Frieza came out and took me away.  
That my life would be better, I prayed and I prayed.  
Soon after we left a guard ran to my dad and said.  
"Don't give him to that tyrant or we'll all soon be dead."  
My dad responded, "You are wrong."  
If we don't give him to Frieza our planet will be gone.  
The guard shook his head, "I overheard Dodoria and Zarbon in the hall."  
"When they get Prince Vegeta they'll kill us all."  
"Then prepare for battle, we are attacking head on."  
"But sire, if we do then they might as well have won."  
"Do as I say, do you think I am having fun?!"  
"When Frieza's distracted, I'll go and get my son."  
So when Frieza brought me to his ship.  
He threw me into a cell and gave me some stale chips.  
I knew then and there that my life would be worse now.  
'But worse', I thought, 'it could be how?'  
Soon the army came out to attack.  
But Frieza just shot and killed them with one blast.  
The last words that I heard Bardock say.  
"My son's live on, Frieza, a Saiyan will kill you someday."  
Right after that what I saw I knew.  
From his hand a ki blast and my planet he blew.  
Seconds later I heard a yell.  
Dad had come here to save me, but Frieza blew him to hell.  
Now if you are wondering about what Bardock's last words ment.  
That same day his son's to Earth were sent.  
Kakarot hit his head and well.  
He turned nice and I want to blast him to hell.  
But he's my brother, so we will have a fair fight.  
Soon it will happen later tonight.  
I snap back into reality.  
I hear a voice calling me.  
It says, "Fifteen minutes 'till the fight."  
Then it asked, "Are you alright?"  
I say, "I'm fine."  
"Okay, I'll call you when it's time."  
Soon I start thinking again.  
To the time when I was rebellion.  
When I was entering on my deathbed.  
At Frieza's mercy, that was bad.  
Soon I saw Kakarot.  
Frieza laughed and threw me into a rock.  
I laughed at death, Frieza just glared.  
"He's a Super Saiyan now Frieza, your pityful life will not be spared."  
He shot a ki blast straight through my heart.  
I knew that I would die, to talk, Kakarot told me not to start.  
I told him why Frieza hated me.  
He told me not to speak, his voice was in a plea.  
I said that I had one last wish.  
"Kill Frieza, Kakarot, it's my dying wish."  
"Your not going to die, Vegeta, your going to be fine."  
"You need a family, when Frieza's dead, you can come and live with mine."  
I could feel it coming, I shook my head.  
"Kakarot, it's coming, I will soon be dead."  
"Vegeta, save your strength, I know that your in pain."  
He was right, I could feel the blood coming straight out of my veins.  
It was too late, "Kakarot," I said, "goodbye."  
"Today really is the day that I die."  
Soon after that my life ended.  
But not forever since time demanded.  
About 20 minutes later I was wished back.  
Soon on Earth the senery made me want to yack.  
Then I found that Kakarot had won.  
But I also found out that he was now gone.  
I heard the voice again, and this time, "Fourteen minutes 'till the fight."  
"Are you sure that you are alright?"  
I said, "I'm fine, call me when it's time."  
I shut my eyes to dream again.  
About one year and a half Kakarot came back after his win.  
As I said before when he first was sent to Earth he hit his head.  
So from his childhood he doesn't remember his family, me or his dad.  
Now we are at the time that Marai Trunks came.  
People noticed that we both looked the same.  
He was the future version of my son.  
At first we didn't really get along.  
Soon Chibi Trunks was born.  
Marai and I started learning from each other more and more.  
After Androids, more Androids and Cell.  
After blowing them all to hell.  
My son left our time to return to his time.  
To save his own after saving mine.  
So two years later I trained Chibi Trunks.  
Soon he was five, time passed in months.  
He could go Super Saiyan, that was good.  
He tried, and tried, I knew that he would.  
Now he's eight, he's gotten real strong.  
Still I wonder, sometimes, if I've done something wrong.  
"Thirteen minutes," I hear, time is flying by.  
Then I think, 'Which one of us will die?'  
'I know I will fight, I know I must.'  
'One thing's for certain though, this fight will be my last.'  
"Twelve more minutes," I hear him say.  
Why won't he just go away?  
I want to be left alone.  
To think about why I don't have a home.  
"It's because I was a mistake," I say to myself.  
My dad never did care about my health.  
'I wish I were dead,' my concience screams.  
'Why am I the one to whom everyone is mean?'  
I think for a moment why my life sucks.  
If I was a mistake then why did my parents fuck?  
Maybe the condum broke, maybe the pill didn't work.  
Or maybe my dad was just a jerk.  
All I know, is that not once.  
Did my dad tell me that I was someone that he loved.  
I'll bet I was a mistake, but since I lived.  
I was to be his slave ever since.  
Oh, what a totured life that I've been forced to live through.  
I wouldn't wish it on anyone, no, Kakarot, not even you.  
That is why I am bitter and cold.  
Those who standup and challenge me must be bold.  
Mostly they perish, at my hands they die.  
I've always been remorseless, and I've always known why.  
It's because I was an outcast.  
On a list of important things, I would always be last.  
"Eleven more minutes," I hear him yell.  
At this point, I'm about ready to blast him to hell.  
'Next time,' I think, 'he will die.'  
'He and Kakarot, then the turn is mine.'  
I don't know what will happen after this evening.  
Will I go to hell, or will I go to heaven?  
'All I want,' I think to myself.  
'Is some time to myself.'  
So I sit, and think, and think and think.  
But so far no lightbulb is able to blink.  
I try to think of one time that my father acted like he cared.  
Nope, the only thing that he ever did for me was to make me scared.  
"Ten more minutes," I hear from afar.  
Damn! He knew that to kill him my plans are.  
'So he has a brain after all,' I think.  
I smirk and continue, 'But he's still a dink.'  
My life was never good, I don't remember one happy time.  
Except for once, when it was my turn to be dying.  
'That baka,' I think, 'he ruined my already torn life.'  
'If he didn't kidnap me and destroy my planet, I might have a Saiyan child and wife.'  
I'm not saying that I hate my son.  
I'm just saying that if I married a pure blood, and had a child, then he'd be one.  
It must be hard for him to be half-half.  
He'll grow up, but too bad I have to die when he's still a calf.  
There is one reason that this has to be.  
When he grows up I don't want to treat Trunks like my dad treated me.  
I don't want it to happen, but I don't know.  
If when he gets stronger, my father's treatment will show.  
If I live to suffer, than why am I here?  
Am I here to die, be shot and killed like a deer?  
'Why did he hate me, make my life a living hell?'   
'Of course because of that my true power stopped hiding from under it's shell.'  
'But still, maybe he couldn't show.'  
'The feelings that he didn't know.'  
'Wait, that can't be right.'  
'He's been affectionate to others, why he's even shown fright.'  
'But what,' I think, 'did I do to make him hate me?'  
I think and I think, and nothing comes, why he did I can't see.  
'I'm a wreck,' I think to myself.  
'If I don't die, then I am going to get some help.'  
'But I will win, and then I will die.'  
I know this, but how I know, I don't know why.  
'But one thing that I do know that I am.'  
'Is that I am doomed to be one of the damned.'  
'One thing, just one thing that I would like to know.'  
'Why didn't I get the love that everyone else did? It shows.'  
"Nine more minutes," he says to I.  
"Can't you shut up?! Or do you want to die?!"  
"I told you to call me when it's time!"  
"I'm thinking of the life that I unfortunatly have to call mine!"  
"So if you don't want your ass blown straight to hell..."  
"Then you'd better run for your life and leave me alone and well!"  
I soon hear his footsteps running fast.  
I wonder if for "fun" I should just kick his ass.  
I'll let him go just this one time.  
But if he keeps on bugging me, than he'd better wish that he'd turned into a mime.  
I decide that I want to look out at the crowd one more time.  
To see if this time, for once, Bulma actually changed her mind.  
I don't see her so instead I pray.  
That she and Trunks will be safe, and that I will see them again someday.  
Soon I hear my name being called.  
'This guy had better shut up if he doesn't want his face to get mauled.'  
But instead he hands me a letter.  
'Maybe it's a good luck note,' I think sarcasticly, 'yeah right, like that's going to make me feel  
better.'  
'It had better not have anthrax.'  
'Because if it's from Bulma, then that's a good way for her to cover up her tracks.'  
I open the envelope, it is from her.  
It's something that also came with a letter.  
I look at it and go into a kind of shock.  
It was a divorce paper, and the letter was for her to mock.  
On the paper was one other thing from her to me.  
It said the person's name to which she just got married.  
It was Yamcha, the idiot whom she had origanally dumped.  
I had seen them one night, believe me they did more than hump.  
At that point in my life she had lost my trust.  
But I didn't tell her that I had seen them, I knew that it should stay a secret, it must.  
But what pains me is what I heard them say.  
Bulma said, "God Yamcha, I want Vegeta gone, soon he will be I only pray."  
"Well have you found out why he's always been so depressed lately," Yamcha asked.  
"Not yet but when I do, we can use it against him and kick his ass."  
"To see him suffer is what I most desire to see."  
Bulma's response was, "Yes, for him to suffer, for what he has done to me."  
"Then, my love, you divorce him, and we can run away and get married."  
"Yes, he deserves this, to me he has been absolutly horrid."  
"So ends your suffering, and so starts his."  
"He always tells me to cry him a river and a lake to piss."  
But of course this isn't true.  
Those who are actually loyal, I am one of the few.  
I don't understand exactly what I've done wrong.  
I guess that Bulma's just singing my song.  
That stupid bitch does not realize.  
What she has just done to my life.  
Because of her carelessness with her speech.  
And because she is such a leach.  
She causes my pain.  
Sometimes, when I am alone, I cry out in vain.  
One day she came down to ask me why I am sad.  
When I didn't answer, she suddenly turned mad.  
I told her to leave me alone.  
I wanted to be left on my own, alone.  
She told me to get out.  
She told that to me in a shout.  
So I left for the day.  
I brought Trunks out to the park to play.  
When I came back.  
She wasn't so mad.  
Later on I saw that she knew.  
So a lamp at my head she threw.  
She found out.  
That about her and Yamcha's conversation, I found out.  
That's when I left.  
In my life, she was the best.  
That time for good.  
Who knew I would.  
"Eight more minutes," he knocks on the door.  
So I grab him by the neck and throw him to the floor.  
"If you don't shut up, then you must die."  
"First you, than Kakarot, than I"  
I let him up off of the ground.  
He looked up at me like a hound.  
He got up, and well....  
He started running like a bat straight outta hell.  
So I go back to where I was.  
So far not a sound, not even a bee's buzz.  
But soon I hear footsteps.  
At my door they stop.  
I ask who it is.  
The response is a young boy's voice, I know the voice is his.  
I say, "come in."  
That's just what he did.  
He runs right up to me and jumps into my arms.  
Then he sees the paper, his face fill with alarm.  
"Trunks," I say, "you do know what this means?"  
"Yes I do Dad, but why Yamcha? He's so mean."  
"It's Bulma's choice."  
"Trunks from now on I am no longer a part of your life."  
"Yamcha's your father now, you must understand."  
"That this is simply Bulma's demand."  
"I'll miss you Dad," he says to me.  
"I'm not your father anymore, why is that so hard for you to see?"  
"I can never accept him as my dad, he can never replace you."  
"I want to say something to you, Trunks, before you go back into the crowd, I love you."  
I give him one more hug and a pat on the head.  
"Why, why dear Kami, must this happen on the day that I will soon be dead?"  
Soon I hear more footsteps at my room.  
I feel like I have been locked up in a tomb.  
The next one comes in, this time, it's her.  
The blue haired fiend, the trator.  
I glare at her, than I look away.  
That she will leave, I only pray.  
Instead she stays, oh what bad luck.  
As she enters the room her shoes make a sound like 'clop-clop.'  
By now who it is you must realize.  
The one who made me finally want my own demise.  
Bulma is her name, she was once my queen.  
Now she is just cold-hearted and mean.  
I don't know why she left me.  
But when it happened it felt like someone just shot me in the knee.  
She walked right over and stood behind me.  
The pain in my eyes, I could not let her see.  
The divorce papers were still in my hand.  
Looking at them, here I stand.  
I gather my strength and turn around.  
But instead of looking at her I look to the ground.  
Soon enough I look into her eyes.  
I see that she truely does want to see my demise.  
Soon we began to speak.  
But the sound of her voice gives me the creeps.  
"So you actually came."  
She responded, "It's all the same."  
"I'm not here to cheer you on."  
"I'm here to watch the fight with my son."  
"If your only here to depress me."  
"Then why don't you leave this room and let me be."  
After that we shared more words, just a few.  
She said, "Screw you!"  
I said, "Fuck you!"  
"You too!"  
"I'd rather not, thank you!"  
"Ewww!"  
"Alright I'll leave."  
"I guess that we just could never be."  
"Just one more thing before I go."  
She smiled and said, "Put on a good show."  
She gave me one nore glance and left.  
That that would happen I would have never guessed.  
The next pair of footsteps came to the door.  
I don't know if I can bear anymore.  
A person came in that I haven't seen for a while.  
I was happy to see him but I just couldn't smile.  
Marai Trunks, he saved our time.  
He looked like he was growing just fine.  
"Hi Dad, I came to see you fight."  
"Are you feeling okay?, you don't look right."  
"I'm fine, how did you know about the fight?"  
"I heard you talking about it to Goku one night."  
"For once in my life I think I'll say."  
"Thank you for eavesdropping on Kakarot and me that day."  
He laughed and said, "sure Dad."  
"To spy on you, I'll always be glad."  
"Well I guess I had better go."  
"To get good seats for the show."  
He waved to me once more and ran.  
I sigh and look up at the fan.  
Soon Kakarot came through my door.  
"Seven minutes Vegeta, seven minutes more."  
"Why are you here Kakarot?"  
"Why visit me? Go see your brats."  
"Is that your way of saying hi to your brother Vegeta?"  
"I only came to talk to ya."  
He gives me one of his goofy grins.  
"Vegeta, you seem very grim."  
"Will you tell me why?"  
"Kakarot, I tell you time after time."  
He thinks for a minute.  
"Is it because you and Bulma can't get along or won't?"  
"That's one of the reasons."  
"She has accused me of everything, including treason."  
"So, Kakarot exactly why are you here?"  
"To see you," in a teasing voice, "Brother-dear."  
"Kakarot shut up."  
"Sorry," he says, "teasing is a force of habit."  
"Kakarot, you are the last person I wanted to see."  
"This is not a good time for you to see me."  
"I see, maybe I should leave."  
"Yes you should Kakarot, I'm sorry, believe me."  
"It's okay Vegeta, just tell me now."  
"How could you live through all of the pain? How?"  
"Kakarot, I only have one thing to say."  
"I kept reminding myself that it would all be over someday."  
"I buried this thought later in my life."  
"But dug it up again when I had a wife."  
"So you lived with some kind of insanity eating your mind."  
"Yes, but I finally lost it one time."  
"It was during the times when Frieza tortured me."  
"For you see Kakarot, Saiyans only cry when they lose all sanity."  
"You saw it happen, it was clear."  
"He attacked me like a hunter attacks a deer."  
"At his mercy, there I lay."  
"I lost my sanity, I laughed, then cried, that was the day."  
Kakarot said, "I remember clearly now that day."  
"For him to spare you, I did pray."  
"I begged him to take his anger out on me instead."  
"Moments later you ended up dead."  
"Kakarot, that was my only happy moment."  
"More time in death, I wish I could've spent."  
"Vegeta you can't just decide that you hate your life."  
"What about your child, friends and wife."  
I show him the papers and with no suprise...  
Does he see why I choose my own demise.  
"So this is why...this is it."  
"This is why you think your life's worth shit."  
"Kakarot I'm suprised that you haven't seen that my mate..."  
"Always has and will be the master of my fate."  
"Who knew that Bulma could be this cruel?"  
"To marry her, I was such a fool."  
"That is all that I wanted to know."  
"Vegeta I think that I had better go."  
As soon as he left someone came in."  
Chichi who could be both good-deed and sin.  
"Vegeta you look sad, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Chi, I just can't believe that the fight is today."  
"Me neither, we've known each other for such a long time."  
"Time seems to fly like the rhythm of a rhyme."  
"I heard what Bulma did, are you okay?"  
"I can't believe she did that to you on this day."  
"If you live through the fight I want you to know."  
"You can live with us. Your coice. Yes or no?"  
"If I win Kakarot will die I hope you realise that."  
"If I stay with you I could never face his brats."  
"Besides, today's my last."  
"Time is passing very fast."  
"Lose or win, I will die."  
"You will know that I have lost hope if I ever cry."  
"He and I are the last pure blood Saiyans left."  
"Too late for more, our race was the best."  
"Only half-bloods will remain."  
"Saiyans can't and won't be tamed."  
"We live to die, we torture souls."  
"We eat others lives straight from bowls."  
"But one of us hit his head."  
"He is the life where all else is dead."  
"He tried to help me but it was too late."  
"My brother, my friend, my enemy, my light, my reason to hope, we fight on this date."  
"The two last Saiyans soon will fall."  
"Followed by half-Saiyans, then them all."  
"He fought for everlasting nights and days."  
"I fought for my own greedy, selfish ways."  
"He fought for life and all humanity."  
"I fought for my own evil insanity."  
"Kakarot is great."  
"You are lucky to have such a mate."  
Chichi soon said good-bye.  
She wished me luck even if I die.  
Gohan was next through my door.  
Informing me of six minutes more.  
I told him that I did not care.  
I stroked my fingers through his hair.  
We shared some words and then he left.  
Out of all of the nephews, he is the best.  
Goten came in next.  
Telling me of five minutes left.  
He told me that he will not cry.  
If his dad just happens to die.  
I tell him that he can.  
And that Kakarot might just win.  
He says that he hopes he will.  
But it's okay if I win still.  
He soon leaves and I am alone.  
Feeling now that I do have a home.  
Suddenly that asshole comes back.  
"Four more minutes," than I attack.  
"I gave you your warning, that was your last!"  
"Now you will die!" I kill him fast.  
Oddly enough that felt good.  
But I'm not that way anymore so I don't know how it could.  
Maybe the evil came back outside.  
Maybe it just didn't want to hide.  
But I don't want to kill. 


End file.
